Plantera
Plantera is a Hardmode boss that can be fought after one of the three mechanical bosses (The Destroyer, Skeletron Prime or The Twins are defeated. |attack = 50 |defense = 14 |drops = }} Summoning After one Mechanical Boss has been defeated, one or more Plantera's Bulbs will appear somewhere in the Underground Jungle. Destroying one of these bulbs requires a Pickaxe or a Drill, and upon doing so, Plantera will spawn immediately with the message, "Plantera has awoken!" Plantera spawns off-screen and is quite easy to outrun, which means if you intend for it to chase you, you will need to stop periodically or move much more slowly than normal. |attack = 50 |defense = 14 |drops = 15 file:Temple_Key.png Temple Key (100%) file:Seedling.png Seedling (5%) file:The_Axe.png The Axe (0.5%) file:Staff.png Pygmy Staff (25%) file:Grenade_Launcher.png Grenade Launcher (16.67%)(100% for first time) file:Rocket_I.png Rocket I 20-49 (100%) file:Venus_Magnum.png Venus Magnum (16.67%) file:Nettle_Burst.png Nettle Burst (16.67%) file:Leaf_Blower.png Leaf Blower (16.67%) file:Flower_Pow.png Flower Pow (16.67%) file:Wasp_Gun.png Wasp Gun (16.67%) file:Greater_Healing_Potion.png Greater Healing Potion 5-15 (100%) file:Plantera_Trophy.png Plantera Trophy (10%) }} Attacks Plantera moves through blocks. It uses long vines to grapple foreground blocks, which do not cause damage on contact. First stage Plantera creeps after the player, firing pink Seeds and eventually green Poison Seeds. These fire more rapidly as Plantera takes more damage. Plantera also begins to spit large, bouncing thorn balls after taking a certain amount of damage. Second stage Once Plantera is brought down to half of its original health, it changes to its second form, with its pink bud falling away to reveal a thorn-filled mouth. In this form, Plantera moves quicker, and primarily attempts to make physical contact rather than fire ranged attacks. Additionally: It sprouts mouths that are attached via additional vines (called "Plantera's Tentacles"). It begins releasing floating pink spore projectiles that drift toward the player, similar to the spores released by the Giant Fungi Bulb. Enraged behavior Plantera only becomes "enraged" if it follows the player out of the Underground Jungle, to the surface, for instance. This causes it to gain significantly more damage and movement speed, and will attempt to remain directly on top of the player, causing constant damage. Attack types Seeds Similar to the stingers of the Hornets. They do not travel through blocks. The green Poison Seeds are more deadly than the more frequently fired pink Seeds. Thorn Balls Thorn balls are similar to the Spiky Ball weapon. These bounce around erratically through the Jungle and can overwhelm the player if they stay in the same area for too long, as well as deal large amounts of damage on contact. Hooks: The ends of Plantera's tentacles, which cling to surfaces and deal damage on contact. Plantera's Tentacles (second stage): Gnawing minions on "leashes", akin to smaller versions of The Hungry. They get in the way of the player's attacks, making piercing weapons more valuable. Relatively weak and easily killed with proper equipment. Spores (second stage): Travel through blocks. Easily destroyed, but deal 70 damage if touched. Aftermath * When Plantera is defeated for the first time, it will always drop a Grenade Launcher with Rocket I's for ammo, as well as the Temple Key. A Temple Key drops each time Plantera is defeated thereafter. * The Temple Key allows access to the Lihzahrd Temple and the Boss, Golem. In addition, the Temple Key can be combined with Biome Key Molds to craft keys for access to Biome Chests. * The Cyborg NPC becomes available, and the Truffle begins selling the Autohammer, used to craft Shroomite Bars for Shroomite armor and other endgame items. The Traveling Merchant will begin selling the Pulse Bow. * A message saying "Screams are echoing from the dungeon" will appear, as new, more difficult enemy types will begin to spawn in the Dungeon, which drop new weapons, accessories, and other useful items. * Hardmode Crimson, Corruption, and Hallow spread will be slowed down to 33% of their speed. Trivia * If Plantera is currently summoned and you break another bulb, a second Plantera will not be summoned, though the bulb will be destroyed. * If Plantera has no surfaces to latch onto, the body of Plantera will slowly float off, going up into the space portion of the map, or until it hits a space where it can latch onto again. This can cause the loot from the boss to be unreachable in some cases. * If the player strays too far away from Plantera, it will despawn. * If the player stands inside Plantera during its second form, Plantera's Tentacles will not target them. * If you use the Magic Mirror while Plantera is summoned, Plantera might have a chance of following you to your spawn point. Gallery This is Plantera's bulb Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Hardmode Enemies Category:Hardmode